As a wet hand towel (Oshibori), a wet hand towel for rent based on a fiber product such as towel, or a disposable wet hand towel based on paper or nonwoven fabric is mainly known. Depending on an environment for use or storage of a wet hand towel, bacteria or viruses may attach to and grow in the wet hand towel.
Against such bacteria or viruses, the use of paraben or highly-concentrated alcohol is considered, which may cause skin surface roughening. Accordingly, Patent Literature 1 discloses a disposable wet hand towel which has an antifungal effect with the use of an aqueous solution including ε-polylysine and an alkali metal salt of sorbic acid.